Trapped in the Pantry
by Tradewindship
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth break into an empty house for warmth during a snowstorm and stumble across Team Rocket's best kept secret. M for sex.


"J-J-J-Jessie, i-if we get out of this I-I'll b-bring those twerps with us o-on the next b-blast off for this."

"N-n-not if James, w-w-when. Look." Jessie shakily uncrossed her arms to point up the slope to the faint outline of a house, barely visible through the billions of tiny icy razors that whipped past in the blinding snowstorm.

"L-l-let's go! I-I'm losin' a life by d-d-da second!"

They trudged slowly through the deep snow, each step coming through their winter gear, not made for extreme cold and long soaked through, stabbing into their skin with icy needles of numbness, only alleviated by the white hot sting when they took another step out and exposed the leg to the wind.

"J-just a little more ta go." Meowth said, padding along ahead of them, his light weight keeping him from sinking as deep as Jessie or James.

When they reached the house, James reached out his arm to stop Jessie.

"W-wait. T-t-there could be security."

"There won't be a-a-any s-s-s-security up here. I-I bet it's abandoned." Jessie argued back.

"B-b-b-better safe than s-s-sorry." He said as he began slowly walking the perimeter cautiously, carefully, but still shivering and keeping his arms tight to his body.

"A-a-all c-c-clear." He said, rounding the house again. "B-b-but we should go in through a w-w-window. J-Jess?"

"F-f-fine, i-if it makes you feel b-b-better."

She stumbled up to a window and took out her window breaking kit. Carefully, she took out the alarm's wiring by the sill, then shakily drive her lockpicks in, breaking the locking mechanism. She pushed the window open and they hastily scrambled in, shutting the window behind them.

When they got inside, they felt such relief (and then such immense pain as their blood vessels dilated back to normal) that it took them several minutes to take notice of their surroundings. They had entered a side room in a very well decorated house. It was a small bedroom, obviously a spare, with nothing in it except a bed and nightstand. They stripped down to their white uniforms, still somewhat wet, but nothing intolerable, as they got up to visit the kitchen.

They went straight down the hall, singlemindedly towards the kitchen. Instantly they tore apart the room, looking for anything to eat.

"How, whoever lives here certainly knows how to buy cheap food!" Jessie said as she looked through the gourmet brands of canned fruit.

"I'll say! We've stumbled upon a real jackpot of class!" James continued as he dug in through the good brands of instant noodles.

"And dey even got da fancy Meowth food dat costs our entire salary!" Meowth said dreamily, with an armful of cans.

They put a little of something each into the microwave and worked to find a can opener as it cooked. Just then however, they heard the sound of two engines rumbling outside. In a panic they grabbed anything laying out and shoved themselves into the pantry.

"Is anyone there?" The familiar voice of Domino called out.

"I'll go check the security systems." Giovanni said next.

The trio looked at each other in awe. Whoever's this was, the boss was visiting them! Must be someone important!

"It sure doesn't look like anyone's been here. I bet we'll have weeks to ourselves before anyone would even suspect we're not both on separate field missions. What does the system say?"

"No disturbance." Giovanni said from another room.

His voice changed tone to a lower, more emotive tone they'd never heard him use before.

"Now, come little Tulip, let's go see about that 'other' mission I assigned you."

A door clicked shut and it wasn't long before they began to hear the bed moving and various yelps and shouts of physical intimacy between the boss and Domino. As they attempted to cover their ears, they accidentally knocked over a couple of things, making a clanging as things fell down. While it obviously didn't distract the lovebirds, the third most powerful man in Team Rocket certainly did hear it and came running into the kitchen.

Something was now scratching at the door. Pawing, with sharp claws and making low mewls at the door of the pantry they had been stuffed into. No doubt, Giovanni's persian had found them. Meowth began to grumble out an insult before James clasped a hand over the cat's mouth and gave him a death glare one would only expect Jessie capable of.

Eventually the persian gave up, laying down in front of the door instead. Meanwhile, the sounds of how Domino's "Assistant to the Boss" title being put to good use still rang out, with the old bed being just old enough to squeak and scrape as it moved but not old enough to have any hope of breaking. Jessie, James, and Meowth sat there alternating between flustered and horrified. Not only were they being stuck listening to a couple in the throes of passion, but it was a couple who would kill or worse anyone with the audacity to discover them.

As what were originally snide comments and rumors about how someone got to the top so fast were now made perfectly clear and from the tortuously vivid din and it was clear that being on bottom was exactly how she got to the top, Jame's foot fell asleep, wedged between Jessie's foot and the door. He attempted to wiggle it free, which caused several more cans to fall down, awakening the persian yet again.

The sounds from the bedroom became louder and louder, until a final ear splitting scream of "GIOOOO!" and a low moan were heard, then silence. Within a few minutes, the door clicked open and footsteps were heard coming towards the kitchen. The trio's hearts seemed to increase in speed a thousandfold as the top man, the top agent, and the top cat of Team Rocket all converged on their position.

"Do you smell anything funny, Gio?" Domino asked.

"Smells like someone was making something in here. Look, there's something fresh in the microwave."

It was then that Domino noticed the cat mewing at the door.

"Persy, what is it?" She asked, which he mewed back at her, continuing to scratch at the wood.

"Is there something inside?" She said right next to them, low, as if she was petting him.

Innocently she opened the door, probably expecting some mice, sending James, Jessie, and Meowth tumbling down, along with hundreds of canned goods, before a half naked Giovanni and Domino.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mew?"

Simultaneously, Giovanni and Domino's brains unpaused and they flew into such a rage that had they not been in a blizzard, their blood would have boiled right out with the steam coming out their ears. The three of them shrunk into each other as if they were attempting to live with the ants as the pair went off on them with wall-shaking fury. The barrage was so intense, they didn't even have time to stagger out insults in between the alternated and sometimes overlapping rants about "operational security", "human decency", "non-disclosure agreements", and other such things which had all gone horribly wrong with this incident.

In what felt like a week, and according to the microwave's clock was three hours, the pair had calmed down - somewhat, and Domino dragged them outside while Giovanni stalked off muttering something about "hard labor" and "revoking bail budget". She threw them onto the snow in front of the porch and with a blast of her tulip, sent them blasting off again.

They tumbled, skidded, and bounced, before landing in a grove of oak apple trees in a temperate forest. The trio ended up hanging by their feet from a tree branch, dizzy from the flight over several thousand feet up and untold miles sideways.

"I'll take the twerp's pikachu any day over going through that again." Jessie whined.

"Isn't it funny that we're in more danger from our friends than our foes." James mused.

"I hate dat persian..." Meowth muttered, dripping with venom.

 **A/N**

 **I'm not a very good writer yet. This is a short idea I had. Writing time was about 3 hours. This is just a quick sketch, not a really polished work.**


End file.
